


Dancing Feet

by ladyfeather



Category: Crimson Spell, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of crack in the form of entertainment.<br/>Las Vegas dancer Havi is the beautiful star of a new show which has just lost its funding; Rulca is a fellow dancer. Val is a rich entrepreneur who is bored with gambling until two beauties catch his eye. What will Havi and Rulca do to make the show go on? And who is Val's partner in this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofTor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/gifts).



> All mentioned characters are the property of Yamane Ayano. She graciously allows us to play with them.

**Dancing Feet**

All the dancers had assembled on the stage, just as had been requested. There were whispers and murmurs floating among them. Why were they asked to assemble, and why now? It was right after the main rehearsal and they wanted to get their showers and head off to whatever activities they had lined up for the evening. It was a Friday and most of them were anxious to start the weekend as they had planned.

The writer and director of the show, Akihito Takaba, stood before them, an ominous look on his face. He stuttered and stammered a bit before he began speaking. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I know that you have things to do, but this is important. Some of us have been together for several shows, and I know most of you personally. You are great people, with so much talent it pains me to pass on this news. I have tried everything in my power to not have to do this." Akihito paused here, as if to summon more courage to continue.

"Due to financial difficulties on the producer's part we have lost our funding. I will do everything that I can to find another backer, but to be honest with all of you, all my main sources so far have turned me down. I'm so sorry this had to happen."

Amid the gasps and sobs of his fellow dancers, Havi watched as tears slowly trailed down Akihito's cheeks. He had worked with this kind man for several years and knew that he was truly as upset about this turn of events as any of the dancers. Most of them had just finished a record run of his last production, and this new one looked just as promising. Havi had even secured the lead role, his first ever, which made this loss even more painful for him than for the other dancers.

The dancers' boarding house was eerily quiet tonight. Most of those who lived there had worked on the now cancelled show. Hushed murmurs and silent sobs echoed in the halls, and sounds of beer cans and liquor bottles being emptied occasionally broke the unnatural quiet.

Havi sat in the living room of the apartment he shared with his best friend Rulca, another talented dancer from the production. In fact, he had just narrowly beaten out Rulca for the lead role, much to his dismay. Luckily Rulca didn't seem to hold a grudge and their friendship was still intact. But right now neither one of them had a role, leading or otherwise.

Tossing an empty beer can across the room Rulca whined, "There's got to be something we can do to help Mr. Takaba! I so wanted to be in that show." He now sat on the sofa pulling the petals off a chrysanthemum he had plucked from an arrangement on the side table, tossing them on the floor one by one.

Not being in the greatest of moods Havi was getting irritated, both by the childish voice Rulca was using and by the mess he was making. "Like what? Do you have the money to fund the show? I think not. And clean up the floor! Argh, you're so messy!"

Havi stomped out of the room to get something to drink in the kitchen. Hearing a crash and the door slam, he looked into the main room to see that Rulca had smashed the rest of the flowers, vase and all, onto the floor and left. Sighing, he turned and collected some cleaning tools before going in to mop up yet another mess of Rulca's. Maybe he should just look for another roommate, one that had a better temperament.

**Down Time**

With all the rehearsals cancelled and nothing to do Havi wandered down the Vegas Strip with no real destination in mind. When he finally looked to see how far he had gotten he realized that he was standing in front of the Center City Aria, the hotel/casino where the show was to have been performed.

_It would have been so wonderful to perform here, in one of the premiere entertainment centers of Vegas. The show was quality and would have done well. Maybe, someday…._

As he started humming the opening number to the ill-fated show Havi's feet began to move to the choreography of the piece. He danced almost all of the piece before realizing where he was. Sitting down at the nearest bench he put his head in his hands to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

_Does this count as having danced at the Aria?_

**Friends**

By the time Havi returned to the apartment Rulca was already in bed. He found a vase with a small bouquet of flowers on the table with a note from Rulca tucked under it telling him to look in the fridge. He did and there was a box from the Jean Philippe Patisserie – a very expensive gourmet pastry shop located in Aria. Attached to the box was a note with just one word on it, SORRY. Inside the box was the most enticing piece of tiramisu he had ever seen, and the aroma was heavenly. He smiled and put it back; they would share it tomorrow.

He knew that Rulca was as upset about the cancelled show as he was. He also knew that Rulca had a volatile temper, but he had to watch his also. Tension was high and so were tempers, and until they could find another show to join it was going to be a major effort to remain calm. The sting of losing the show was still quite acute. Maybe tomorrow they could go out and locate some auditions and try out together.

Havi awoke to the aroma of coffee drifting through the apartment. It seems Rulca had gotten up before him and started breakfast. After a quick trip to the bathroom Havi entered the kitchen just as Rulca was pouring out the coffee.

"You didn't eat the cake I bought you," Rulca mumbled, a hurt tone in his voice.

"I thought we could share it for breakfast, is that OK?" Saying that, Havi went straight to the fridge and brought out the box. "Get two plates while I grab the forks and a knife."

They sat enjoying their unusual breakfast in silence until Rulca spoke.

He looked at Havi with real sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, really I am. And I destroyed the flowers you got from that new guy of yours. I've got to get better control on my temper."

Havi shook his head. "Apology accepted. But you're not the only one that has to watch it. Until we can get new jobs we're going to be at each other's throats unless we really reign in our tempers. And don't worry about the flowers – I'm going to dump him. I like the ones you got me better anyway."

Rulca smiled at the last comment. "Speaking of jobs, I heard last night that there's a casting call down at the old Sahara. I think they call it The Phoenix now. It's scheduled for this afternoon. Shall we go?"

Havi looked surprised. "So someone did buy the place? Then it definitely sounds like somewhere we should go today."

**Audition Time**

They arrived soon after the doors opened but the ballroom being used for auditions was already packed. They signed in, handed in their résumés, and got the handout information. With a quick look around the room they decided to go outside while they read through the printouts.

"Damn, we've got over 80 people ahead of us, and we came early!" Rulca pouted as he checked his number.

Havi nodded. "I wonder how many of them are from the show? I bet most of them are here. We had a cast of 43."

"Yeah, probably. Oh, there's Fei!" Rulca proceeded to motion Fei toward where they were sitting.

"You two are here also? Looks like the whole cast is all present and accounted for. Most everybody else is in the front of the room, but it was getting stuffy and I needed some room to breathe." Fei put on a dramatic pose as he flipped his indigo black hair back over his shoulder. "I'll wait until you get done reading through all that to go back in – we can go in together. I'm sure the others will be glad to see you."

Havi and Rulca nodded in agreement, and twenty minutes later they were headed toward the front of the ballroom for a pseudo cast reunion.

**First Impressions**

The two men stood behind the one way glass, each observing the gathered group of dancers. Each hopeful had been given a number with the handouts that included a lanyard badge with that number. Both men were taking notes and comparing what they read in the résumés with what they saw on the floor.

"There! The one with the silver hair – standing with the pink haired guy. Now that looks like entertainment to me."

"Val, they all look like entertainment to you. I swear you're just judging them on the possible size of their dicks. Though the one with the indigo hair next to them looks like my type."

"So what's so wrong with that? Even if they're only mediocre dancers we can put them in the chorus line. And yeah, he’s not too bad either. Shall we take the three of them?"

Ryuichi shook his head in disbelief. "Val, we need some with talent too. Start checking the résumés; that's why we asked for them."

**Havi and Rulca's Interview**

Havi and Rulca were surprised when they were both brought in to interview together. Perhaps it was that they were always together during the culling that the owners noticed them. It didn't matter; it looked like they had made the final cut.

A very handsome gentleman entered the room and sat down behind the desk.

My name is Mr. Alsvieth. I assume you are Halvir Hroptr," and he glanced toward Havi, "and you are Rulca Lee-, Lie-, Leth-…"

"Just call me Rulca sir. And he's Havi."

Val smiled. These two were even better looking up close. "Then just call me Val."

"My partner Mr. Asami and I have been frequent customers to many of the casinos here in Vegas. We were tiring of trying to gamble away our money so we bought this casino as an investment. We both enjoy gambling, whether it is at the tables, as the power behind them, real estate, personal side bets – anything that whets our interest. We're going to use The Phoenix as is, well with a few minor renovations, until we can get the designers to lay out all the changes we want made. "

Val leaned forward in his seat. "We'd prefer to be bringing in some revenue while we finish planning the new casino rather than sitting around waiting for things to get done. So we decided that we would produce a revue highlighting different styles of dance, something that could be taken off-stage rather than be rooted in one spot. By sprinkling the dancers throughout the casino we can showcase entertainment we plan to have in the future.

We brought both of you in together since you seem to be close friends and you both have the qualifications we are looking for. Your résumés show that you are reliable. We'd like to know if you are interested in joining this sort of revue.

Rulca hesitated at first, but then decided it was now or never. If he didn't say something he might miss a chance to change things.

"Sir, if you are willing to put out that kind of money, would you be willing to back a show instead?"

Havi paled and poked Rulca in the side. "Rulca, have you gone mad?" he hissed.

"I said I wanted to help. I'm trying to help right now." He hissed back.

"Back a show? Do you mean the one that was cancelled on you? I don't think we want to get into that kind of expense. Besides producing this Dance Revue we have a large sum tied up in renovations; anything more would tax our budgets."

Rulca was distressed. "But Mr. Takaba's works are famous. It couldn't be anything but a success. I can almost guarantee that you'll triple your investment the first year."

"That's rather optimistic of you. But right now I'm only interested in your response to our offer. Would you like to join our Dance Revue?"

Havi answered before Rulca could open his mouth again. "Yes, we'll join. But please, if you can find a way, consider backing Mr. Takaba's show, even partially. I know it will be a surefire success."

Val looked between the two young men. _Both of them have a loyalty to their past director. I can see that they'd like to discuss it, to talk me into funding the show for them, and that makes a good opportunity to get them alone, preferably in my bedroom. And a threesome too!_

"You both seem very intent on having this show funded. I believe that you Havi beat out Rulca for the lead role in that show? Val watched the two carefully. A hint of hope glimmered in their eyes. "I think I would like to hear more about this show. Would the two of you be willing to come to my suite tonight and discuss this further? Perhaps enlighten me on any details I am not aware of?"

Havi and Rulca looked at each other in surprise. "Sure, what time and which room?" asked Rulca.

Val gave them the information and, as they were leaving called out, "Dress casual."

Suddenly Havi had an idea of what they were going to discuss that evening, and it involved a completely different kind of dancing.

**Fei's Interview**

Ryuichi watched the young man enter. He walked with a grace few men possessed, which was definitely an asset to his chosen profession. He had looked up some of the videos on his résumé and found them quite stimulating. He wanted to know a lot more about this Fei-Long Liu.

Introductions were in order. "Good afternoon. I'm Ryuichi Asami, one of the owners of The Phoenix. You are Fei-Long Liu, correct? You have quite an impressive list of accomplishments. You are definitely someone we are looking for." Ryuichi offered his hand in welcome before motioning Fei to take the seat in front of the desk.

"I've always loved to dance. As a child it was something I was encouraged to do. The Oriental family places great value on one's skills. Dance defines grace, but also enhances the martial arts; I am skilled in both. One must keep control of the body at all times."

Ryuichi was impressed. "That is true. This is why we extended the offer to join our Dance Revue. Have you decided to join us?"

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to join. I need a job and your offer is a good one. I believe that as I grow with your casino so will my career."

Ryuichi moved from his chair to sit on the desk in front of Fei. "Good. Now that we settled that part of the business, how about we get to know each other a bit better? You are a very beautiful young man. Do comments like that bother you?"

Ryuichi had reached out to touch Fei's cheek and immediately Fei's hand came up and closed on Ryuichi's wrist. Ryuichi kept still, his eyes locked with Fei's.

Fei studied Ryuichi. "Not as much when they come from a handsome man like you. And I do believe you are propositioning me."

"Would that bother you?" Ryuichi smiled, knowing that his offer had been understood and accepted despite the grip on his wrist.

Fei's eyes glowed with mischief. "Not as long as it doesn't jeopardize my being employed in your revue. Can you handle rough? I don't go down easy." and the hand tightened a bit more.

"Shall we see?"

**Days Later**

Ryuichi was standing at the bar pouring a drink when Val entered their private lounge.

"Can you pour me one of those too, please?" as he dropped heavily onto the sofa.

"Have you been with our new dancer friends again?"

"Yes. They really want us to back their cancelled show. They were groveling out there! Havi and Rulca have both visited my room at night several times, though I haven't managed another threesome. Their timing seems to be off or something. I need to see if I can remedy that." Val definitely looked disappointed. "Anyway, I don't think that there's much other than murder they wouldn't do to get that show backed."

A sudden thought hit Ryuichi as he mulled the comment in his mind. "Do you want to have some fun with them?"

Cocking his head to one side Val asked, "What do you mean?" as he reached up and took the offered drink.

"I mean, we don't tell them that we have already decided to back their show, and we see what they will do to get us to put up the money needed? What do you think; is it a plan?"

Val’s visage suddenly changed to an evil grin. "I get first dibs on the one with the silver hair; though the one with the pink hair is adorably cute too. I wonder if he does cosplay? I see him as a bunny…."

"Fine, you can have those two, they seem to prefer you anyway. I'll settle for Fei, the one with the indigo hair. He has some fire to him. Like an unbroken stallion. Exhilarating!" Ryuichi smiled recalling the last time he finally cornered Fei in the bedroom. The bruises were just beginning to fade. "But I still get to bed you occasionally." Leaning over from behind the sofa Ryuichi kissed Val.

Val ended the kiss and smiled. "True, I'm not giving you up. They will have to learn to share. So, we'll have to contact Mr. Takaba and set up an appointment to discuss the funding. I know that will make him very happy."

Ryuichi raised an eyebrow. "Hm, are we asking him to rewrite the script to create three main roles? Or do we resurrect two of the director's other hit shows and use them too? That would be a bit more expense than we budgeted, but between the two of us we do have enough money and we wouldn't have to worry about entertainment changes for the next few years. Mr. Takaba's work is exceptional and appeals to all age groups."

"Either idea is good, though I think I'd prefer the latter – and we don't let the dancers in on anything." Pausing to think for a moment he then added with a smirk, "Or maybe - maybe we tell each one of them that they have the lead role – with three shows we won't be lying. I can see the fur flying when that gets out."

"Val, you are as evil as I am, maybe more so." Ryuichi smirked as he thought of the possible consequences of the latter ideas. "And I bet that Fei will rush to tell the other two as soon as I tell him."

Lifting his glass in salute Val replied, "Why thank you, Ryuichi, for the compliment! I learned from the best. And what are you betting? I think he has a bit more demeanor than that."

"How about a night in my bed?"

"Hm, that's what I was going to bet. Oh well, not much chance of either of us losing, is there?" Val smiled as he ran his hand up the inside of Ryuichi's leg.

"And I have an idea on how to test just how far Havi and Rulca will go, want to hear?"

After listening for a few minutes Val broke up laughing. "That's got to be the most evil thing you've thought up of so far. I love it."

**The Sting**

Havi and Rulca were nervous. They had received notification that the two owners wanted to see them, and each had dressed to impress, hoping that this meeting would be the answer they were waiting for – the decision to fund the show. Or maybe Val just wanted another threesome; no, it would be a foursome with Ryuichi present. Almost sounded like a game of golf. Those guys were the horniest men they'd ever met.

When they arrived at the hotel they were escorted to a small suite on the fifth floor. Both went in and sat down on the sofa in the sitting room area of the suite. Havi and Rulca looked around the room a bit, wondering why they were to be interviewed in a hotel suite rather than a business office. They could see the large king-sized bed from where they sat. But knowing first-hand that the two owners were a bit eccentric, they attached little worry to it.

"Do you trust those two? They may be rich but somehow I get the feeling they're playing with us. Especially after that threesome Val tricked us into."

Rulca nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but that was something else though, wasn't it? II wouldn't mind doing it again," Rulca said with a sappy grin on his face. Getting his thoughts back on track he continued, "But I agree, something doesn't seem quite right. But if they're willing to back Akihito's show without too many strings I say we go along."

Havi sighed. "Yeah, if we want to get the show back for Akihito we have to do what we must do. Even if it is another threesome."

Before he could say more the two gentlemen in question entered the room. Handshakes were given all around and everyone sat back down to begin the interview.

Ryuichi spoke while Val watched the two young dancers. "I believe you may be wondering why we are interviewing you here. There is a reason for this. You wish us to provide the funding for your recently cancelled show. We were wondering how far you would go to convince us that we should fund Mr. Takaba's latest production."

Val then took over the conversation. "Since the two of you are gay, we would like you to put on a show for us. It might help us decide if we want to take on the added expense of funding your show." Both men had a serious look on their faces.

Havi and Rulca looked at each other with a bit of uneasiness. "What kind of show?" asked Havi.

Val answered, "Have sex with each other, in front of us. Full penetration. It's nothing either of you haven't done before, though I'm not sure about the audience part. Right boys?" He smirked and folded his hands in his lap, waiting for the reaction.

Both Havi and Rulca went white. Thoughts of the three-way went through both their minds. And both had had sex alone with Val several times and couldn't dispute the statement. Rulca opened his mouth to say something but was totally speechless. Havi looked from the two men to Rulca and back again, equally speechless.

This time Ryuichi spoke. "If you really want us to fund your show you'll do this. We'll leave for a few minutes to allow you to decide who does whom. In a bit then, gentlemen."

Ryuichi and Val both rose and headed for the door. They had just made it out the door before the yelling started. Smiling at each other they headed for the room next to this one.

You did start the video equipment before we went in, right?" asked Val.

"Yep, I tested it and we have film of them from the time they entered the suite. Everything is working fine. Now let's go see what we're missing."

Ryuichi made drinks before settling with Val before the video screen. He handed Val his drink and settled back. The scene on the screen was comical.

"You were the pole dancer before coming here, and you didn't stick to just the one on stage. So what about it? I won't be too rough on you."

"I'll say it again; you are NOT sticking your dick up my ass, I don't care even if it does get me the lead role!" screeched Rulca.

"Why not, you let everybody else do it, even Val!" replied Havi. "You might even like it. They tell me that I'm damned good. And it's no big deal anyway. It's not like I'm asking you to love me or anything."

At this point Ryuichi turned to Val with a question on his face. "Val?"

Val just shrugged and said, "So I like to switch-hit now and then. Let's get back to the show."

"Hmpf, like I could love anyone like you. And if it's no big deal then let me do you!"

"There's no way you are going to touch my ass! Anyway, you're shorter than I am. The tall one is always on top. I'm doing you and that's that!" roared Havi.

"You're gonna have to knock me out and tie me up before you can even TRY to fuck me!"

"Thanks for the suggestion. Those two might even like a little S&M added to the show, the kinky bastards." Havi looked around to see if he could find anything to tie up Rulca.

Chuckling, Ryuichi remarked, "I think we better get back in there before he does tie him up. I really don't want to end their friendship."

"True, true. Let's go. Is this where we let them know they have the lead role?"

Ryuichi nodded, "Of course. I'll take Rulca out so you can 'personally' let Havi know the decision. See you in a few hours then, I guess? I think I'll put a little time in with Rulca while I wait for you to finish. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Val turned toward Ryuichi and smirked, "That doesn't leave much not to do, does it?"

By the time they reached the other room Havi had managed to get Rulca's shirt pulled down his arms and wrapped around his wrists, successfully stopping his arm movement, and was currently trying to get him onto the bed to get his pants off, or at least pulled down. Rulca, on the other hand, was fighting to keep from being bedded and stripped by kicking as hard and screaming as loud as he could.

"Ah, I see you've decided to add a little spice to the act? Good thinking." Ryuichi put on his best smile and sat on the arm of one chair.

Val smiled brightly. "Oh, Havi is on top. Good choice You'll enjoy it Rulca, he's good."

" **HAVI.IS.NOT.ON.TOP.** I WANT OUT OF THIS DEAL." Rulca sounded quite frantic, and continued to struggle valiantly on the bed.

Ryuichi was now laughing. "All right you two. You don't have to do anything. We were just testing to see exactly how far you would go to get the show funded. We know that neither of you is doing this just for yourself. You are very dedicated to the rest of the crew too, but especially to your director Akihito Takaba, aren't you?

Both stopped struggling, astonished at what Ryuichi had just said but nodded in agreement.

Havi spoke first. "I was with Mr. Takaba the longest. I did the full run of his last show. The man is brilliant. He was so hurt when the funding disappeared and he failed to secure another backer."

"Yeah, he puts his heart and soul into everything he does. No second best for him. And he brings that out in his crew. Everybody gives 110% for him." Rulca was still trying to get his hands free of his shirt.

Ryuichi bowed to the two young men. "We apologize for putting you through this. I believe that Val wants to speak with Havi alone. Come with me, Rulca, I'll help get your clothes straightened out for you." Ryuichi quietly ushered Rulca out of the room, who was still trying to untangle his shirt from his wrists as they left.

**Mine, no mine, no mine!**

Fei walked in on a very unusual scene. Havi and Rulca were in the common room at the boarding house, standing facing each other, Havi with handfuls of pink hair, Rulca with handfuls of silver hair. They were screeching at each other, both claiming that they were the one that had secured the lead. Several of the other residents of the house that were in the room when the outburst started had backed off to the corners or were scurrying to find a way out.

With his hands on his hips Fei gave them both a disdainful look. "Look darlings, I'd save that energy if I were you. You're fighting over a lost cause. I've gotten the lead role; Ryuichi just told me so. You've both been demoted to the chorus line."

Fei glanced over his shoulder as he flipped a strand of his indigo hair from in front of his eyes and perfectly timed his exit through the door to be just before they could get there. He had triggered the lock as he left so they couldn't just fling the door open, and by the time they had figured out what he had done he had successfully escaped, locking all the doors behind him and snickering all the way. He could still hear the screaming as he exited the building.

"Fei! Hold up there! What kind of trouble have you been stirring up between Havi and Rulca?"

He knew the voice, it was Ryuichi Asami. He was calling to him from his limo. Now what did the man want? They'd just spent the past two hours in bed; he couldn't want to go again, could he?

Walking over to the car he snipped, "What makes you say that? And why are you blaming me? When I walked in they were tearing each other's hair out by the roots. Hmph. Emo prima-donnas if you ask me." Fei moved as if to leave, but Ryuichi grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Ryuichi seemed very serious. "Why? Because both of them are headed this way with murder in their eyes. Get in the car, now!"

Fei glanced back and saw he had little time to escape into the car. Once in he locked the door and raised the window, and just in time. He could hear the overly descriptive profanities being issued from both of the dancers, aimed at both himself and Ryuichi, and the pounding of their fists on the roof and window sent strong vibrations through the limo. Ryuichi had given the signal for the driver to pull out and he was suddenly thrown backward in the seat.

Ryuichi turned to face him, staring at him with a curious look in his eyes. In a very authoritarian voice he asked, "Now Fei, what did you do?"

Acting much like a child caught in the cookie jar, he looked off to the side and replied, "Well, I _may_ have mentioned that you had given me the lead role in the show…."

Fei turned toward Ryuichi in shock. The man was shaking with laughter so intense that tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

Gasping for breath, Ryuichi finally managed to choke out, "I knew it! I knew you would do it. Looks like I won this bet too!" and fell into another fit of laughter.

 _This bet too? What did he mean by that? What the hell is going on?_ Fei wanted some answers.

**The light dawns**

The text was simple, "I win. I've got mine, go get yours." Val knew what he meant and left immediately to gather his two semi-lovers.

Ryuichi had taken Fei to a small conference room right next to the main stage. Fei kept firing questions at him non-stop but all he would answer was, "You'll find out in a few minutes." That did little for Fei's temper, which was on par with those of Rulca and Havi.

"I don't have to stay here and take this. I'm leaving!" and he pushed away the chair and headed for the door.

Ryuichi stood in front of the door. "You will stay if you wish to keep your lead in the show, not to mention your employment with us." As an afterthought he added, "Though I may keep you in my bed."

Fei shook with anger. He was being threatened with what he loved most, dancing. Against his better judgment he slammed himself down into one of the chairs.

It wasn't long before they heard a ruckus in the hall outside just before the door opened. Being pushed inside were Havi and Rulca, both in a rather disheveled state of dress, followed by Val. It seems they had continued their 'discussion' after not being able to catch Fei and question him on why he stated that he had laid claim to the lead role.

As soon as Havi and Rulca realized that Fei was in the room they flew at him and the arguing and bickering started all over again. Ryuichi and Val looked at each other and shook their heads, as if to say, 'prima-donnas'.

Ryuichi got everyone's attention when he slammed both hands on the table and yelled, "Enough children! And let go of the hair." From his angle he couldn't tell who had hold of whose hair, it all seemed up in the air.

That did get their attention, and all three heads glared in his direction.

"Sit down. Now." And they did, as far apart as they could get.

"Good. Now we can discuss this as adults, which you are supposed to be, though I'm beginning to doubt it. You will all keep your mouths shut until I've finished with what I have to say. Is that understood?"

There were hairflips, hrumpfs, rustling of clothing, and agitated sighs all around. And a few murmured yeahs.

"First, all of you do have the lead role.

The three dancers suddenly were paying very close attention to what Mr. Asami had to say.

"Second, as you all have incorrectly figured out, we are backing Mr. Takaba's cancelled show and will allow it to be held at the Aria as originally planned. Yes, I know that they are a competitor but a new work by Mr. Takaba deserves a five star debut, not one in The Phoenix still struggling to rise from the ashes. We have already made the arrangements with Mr. Takaba." The three gasped in unison. Rulca and Fei turned to see how Havi was taking this news. Everyone in the room watched the smile return to Havi's face.

"Three, to offset the competition of the Aria show, we are also funding two other shows by Mr. Takaba, thus giving each of you a leading role. These two shows will be held here. We will allow Mr. Takaba to choose which show Rulca and Fei will lead since he knows more of your skills in that line than we do." This time Rulca couldn't keep totally silent, allowing a "wha…" to escape his lips as well as a small tear from his eye.

Ryuichi smiled. "Four, there will be no more of this childish behavior you all have been exhibiting lately or you will be kicked out of our beds. Or possibly you will be fired, depending upon how badly you piss us off. Do you understand?"

The silence was deafening. Rulca turned to Fei and asked, "You're sleeping with Ryuichi?"

Fei sniffed, "Yeah, but I don't do threesomes."

Ryuichi turned his head to glare at the two, interrupting their banter sharply by remarking, "Must I remind you of point number four already?"

Both shut up quickly, but the accusing looks between the two continued.

While Ryuichi took a seat between Rulca and Fei, Val took over. "We need to set up a schedule of rehearsals for the two shows that will be held here and rework the crew schedule for the original one that will be held at the Aria, especially important now that the original crew is split between three shows. Since you are the lead dancers we would like the three of you to work with Mr. Takaba on doing this; we don't want to put anyone with a dancer they cannot work with. We do understand that this happens on occasion. You will need to be here at 8AM tomorrow morning ready to work. Understand?"

Val handed each of them a folder. "We have four stages available right now. I'm sure Mr. Takaba will have ideas for which ones to use so we will leave that to him, but it would help if you could see the possible stage setup you will be working in. Havi, I believe you already have the information for the Aria stage layout? With doing three shows we will need to hire more dancers, so if you know of anyone who you feel is talented enough for Mr. Takaba's works send them here. I will handle Rulca's show while Ryuichi will handle Fei's."

Ryuichi stepped in again. "So are we ready to make this Phoenix rise and soar?"

A unanimous "Yes!" resounded through the room.

**Several weeks later**

A firm knock at the office door notified Val that the latest applicant had arrived. He called out for the gentleman to enter.

A strongly built young man with unruly honey-gold hair stood in the doorway. He was unlike any of the others he had interviewed lately, but was every bit as easy on the eyes as all of their top stars.

"Please, come in and have a seat. May I see your résumé please?" Val read through the document, expressing surprise at the wealth of experience the young man had compiled in such a short time. He had been recommended by Fei. This one was a keeper.

Val looked up and fastened his warmest smile on the new recruit. _What a build; look at those muscles! That shirt doesn't disguise a thing. I wonder if he's free tonight – I am._ "Welcome to The Phoenix Dance Revue, Mr. Arbatov, or should I call you Mikhail?"

Volumes were being said just with their eyes. In a husky voice he replied, "Just call me Mik. May I be so bold as to call you Val?"

**The End?**


End file.
